I'd Come For Ya
by MissScarrow
Summary: No one likes to spend Christmas alone.


I'd Come For Ya

Casper watched the waves crash against the icy Maine coast.

"Merry Christmas Casper," he muttered, as two ghostly tears fell.

For weeks Casper had planned Christmas. He'd wake the Harveys extra early for a special Christmas breakfast, exchange gifts that he carefully choose: a beautiful Victorian doll for Kat and a collection of sociology books from his father's private collection for Dr. Harvey; and then spend the day watching Christmas movies and eating Christmas cookies. Maybe they'd go out, look at the Christmas displays, with all the bright lights and singing carolers.

But no, Casper's careful planning was in vain. Kat was going to Vic's party and Dr. Harvey was going to a neighbor's for dinner. Even the Trio had other plans. Stretch had laughed in Casper's face when Casper had asked them to stay. Now he sat alone on Christmas, wanting a friend more than ever.

"So dis is where you hide. Nice view."

Casper jumped at the sound. He turned to see Stretch hovering behind him. Wiping his eyes, Casper turned away from his uncle.

"Short Sheet? You cryin'?" Stretch scowled at his nephew. "Come on, ghosts don't cry."

Casper remained silent. Stretch's scowl deepened.

"Oh, da cold shoulder. Dat hurts," he snarled. He floated over to Casper. "Well, since ya won't talk, I will. I got lots ta say. First off, how dare you try da guilt trip on us. Who do ya think ya were talkin' to, Mother Teresa and her band of saints?"

"If you don't want to be here, then go. It's not like you or Uncle Fatso or Uncle Stinky care. You haven't cared in a long time."

"You really think dat we don't care Short Sheet?"

"Yeah."

"I'm here now, ain't I?"

"So?"

"So, Short Sheet, I-what do I have ta say? I'm no good at this sorta mushy crap." He cast a pleading look at his nephew. "If ya gotta say somethin', spit it out."

"Look, I just wanted a Christmas like we used to have, together, as a family. I wanted to watch Christmas movies and eat Christmas cookies and have a Christmas to remember." He sniffed. "Okay, there. Problem solved. You did your parental duty for this century. You can go party and have fun without me. Like you always do."

That puzzled Stretch. The pair sat in silence while Stretch racked his brain for a response. He looked everywhere but at his nephew. Casper looked at the ocean.

"Hey Uncle Stretch?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call me Short sheet?"

"Why? Does it bother ya?"

"No, but-"

"It's a nickname. Get use to it."

"Okay."

More silence.

"Hey Uncle Stretch?"

"Are ya gonna do this all night?"

"Okay, I'll stop."

Stretch sighed. "No don't. You can ask questions."

"Why are you here, and not out partying with Uncle Fatso and Uncle Stinky."

"I thought ya needed me more."

"Really?"

"Yeah, listen Sho- Casper, I'd come for ya. Ya know that I'd always come for ya. I want ya to remember dat. You asked, I came. For nobody but you would I come."

"Do you mean it?"

"What, do I gotta sing it? Yeah I meant it."

"Could you?"

"What?"

"Sing it."

"No! Ya got some fleshie disease or someting? Dere's no way in hell I'm singin'."

"Relax. I was joking."

"Ya better be. I ain't Fatso. He won't shut up. Sings in his sleep even."

"Why don't you sing?"

"What is dis, twenty questions? I don't sing. Case closed."

"You should. Dr. Harvey says…

"Oh, now I get da lip service. First ya won't talk and now ya won't shut up. Besides, what does he know? Nuttin'."

"Uncle Stretch?"

"Now what?"

"I love you." Silence. "It's okay if you don't want to say it."

"Casper, ya make me sick sometimes. Ruinin' a moment wit dis "I love ya" business. If ya weren't my nephew, I'd-well- I'd wish dat ya was."

Casper beamed. "You can call me Short Sheet if you want." Flying up, he tackled his uncle, knocking him off the top of the lighthouse to give him a hug.

"Eeew, Casper." Sigh. "Fine. Consider dis ya Christmas present," groaned Stretch, hugging his nephew back. "Iluvyatoo."

They hugged for a few more seconds before Stretch broke off the embrace. Frowning suddenly, he growled a warning: "Don't ever tell anyone about dis!"

"Fine. If you promise to spend the rest of the day at home to celebrate Christmas."

"Deal. But no 'It's A Wonderful Life.' I hate dat crap."

The two floated back to the mansion. Casper zoomed around his uncle, giving him a big smile now and then.

"Cut it out. Ya look stupid."

"Yeah, but I guess it's better than being it."

Stretch froze. "Oh yeah? How'd ya like ta have ya face rearranged." He charged after his nephew. "Come on Short Sheet. I thought ya wanted some quality time wit me."

He chased Casper back to Whipstaff, where, after a plate full of homemade cookies, Casper somehow managed to get him to watch the Charlie Brown Christmas special. And despite their protests, Fatso and Stinky also found themselves eating snowmen sugar cookies and watching "It's A Wonderful Life."

Awww…I didn't realize how cute this was. I wrote it months ago, and forgot about it. Hey it happens. I was busy Lol. Anyway, I loved reading the fics that centered around Casper's and Stretch's relationship, so I tried my hand at it. I loosely based this around Nickleback's "I'd Come for You". I was listening to my ipod and in my head I made up a song fic for the song. And with the Holiday season beginning, what better time for hearts to melt than Christmas? And just to clarify, Stretch loves Casper in a family, almost fatherly way, not the romantic way. I hope to finish up a few more fics before the year's end, but Life happens, so Happy Holidays everyone.


End file.
